Minako's Report
by Kmoney
Summary: Sometimes its better if you don't tell your teacher the truth...


Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Minako yawned and rubbed her eye. She rolled her eyes to look at the roof out of pure boredom and rolled them back to look at the student in the front of the class read their report. This was so boring. She yawned again and laid her head down on her desk. 'Might as well take a nap. Its not like I'm learning anything. Who cares about this kids boring day?'  
  
The student stopped reading, to Minako's relief. One cannot sleep when there's a person reading like a drone. The teacher clapped and a few claps came from other students.  
  
"Thank you, Gin-san," said the teacher. He looked around and spotted his next prey. "Why don't you go, Minako? We seem to be boring you."  
  
Minako made some kind of weird noise that sounded like a drowning squirrel and pushed her chair back and stood up. She grabbed the paper that was laying on her desk and marched up in front of the classroom. She stared at the paper for a moment looking it over and annoying the teacher a great degree.  
  
"Anytime, Aino-san." came the teacher's voice, very much agitated.  
  
Minako grinned and nodded. She looked up and then back at the paper and began to read. "What I did yesterday?" she titled off. "It was a very unusual day indeed, and it takes a lot for me to think a day is unusual. For one thing, I had to go take care of some very important business. You see, you all may not remember this, but I do because, well, I was there, and you weren't. So anyways, it all started off like this. Me, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Rei were all getting ready to henshi up and other such stuff. We had to go stop the outer senshi from killing themselves. Which really wasn't the worst of our troubles. The whole world was in trouble!"  
  
Several people eyed each other, but figured Minako was just pulling one of those 'I didn't do the report, so I'm making this all up from the top of my head as I speak' things again.  
  
"So we henshi, Moon Eternal, Make-up, Venus Crystal Power, make-up, etcetera. Anywho, with our super jumping abilities we started our way to the galaxy television station via roof hopping as I like to call it. On the way we got into a bit of phage/youma, whatever they're called, fight. After Eternal Sailor Moon,"  
  
She stopped, took a breath and continued, "ESM is what I'll call her from now on, healed the phages we continued. THEN, Jupiter got pulled into a roof by another phage. So me and Mars went after her and started kicking some major phage ass! I mean Mars was doing some serious 'Flame Snipering' and even did that really nifty charm thing. I blasted some phages with the crescent shower and then did some major damage with the 'love and beauty shock'. And since we can't kill the phages because they're really people we had to pull ESM into the room so she could heal them. And on we went battling phage after phage after phage--you get the point--and arrived at TV station. Since STUPID Galaxia decided 'I want to make things all complicated', she put up a barrier around the damn station and we had to sailor teleport into the station."  
  
Minako glanced up and sighed. "I really, truly regret doing that sometimes. So continuing on: We arrived right at Galaxia throne room. Take my advice: when things are too easy there's always a catch. So she laughed 'Ha ha ha ha ha ha'; we frowned; she laughed 'ha ha ha ha ha' and said she'd kill us. We frown and attacked; didn't work; she laughed 'ha ha ha ha ha'; we frowned; she then got seriously pissed off and killed us!"  
  
Minako held her heart, "It sucks dying, again! I mean she stole my star seed! That really hurts! It comes out with terrible pain and that sucks! But instead of turning into a phage like everyone else, we died. Minus ESM, yeah she didn't die. The reason we died is because only Senshi possess true star seed, the rest of you don't, HA!"  
  
She pointed and laughed at everyone in the classroom. They all just stare at her blankly. She returned to reading. "The last thing I remember is telling the starlights to do my job--protect the princess--and they said sure or something like that, I was really too occupied with DYING to really hear them. So, ugh, I died with Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter, and that's about all I remember because well I was dead. I remember seeing the white light and running to it, then after good hour or two or maybe more I got pulled away and was floating in the sky with all the other senshi and we were surrounding ESM." she dropped her hands a looked up at the teacher. "There, my day, the end."  
  
The whole class was staring at her in disbelief. Her teacher groaned and put his face in his hands. That Aino, she was something else. She not only didn't bother to do the assignment, but to cover it up she gave him this bogus story about saving the world, dying, and coming back. She had a good imagination though.  
  
"Minako?" the teacher called.  
  
"Yes, sensei?"  
  
"How long did it take you to make that up?"  
  
Minako gave him a look of pure innocent. "Pardon?"  
  
He looked at her. "The story you just told us. How long did it take to make it up? The whole day before coming to class? Five minutes? While you were up there talking?"  
  
"You don't belive me?" Minako questioned. "Damn, should have listened to the cat!" she sighed and changed her voice to a funny sounding one. "He said: Minako no ones going to believe that you saved the world." she returned to her voice. "But Artemis its the truth, I have to write what I actually did. He said: Mina, I know that, but how many people would belive you. Oh who knows, I say, I'll at least be telling the truth." She huffed and stomped her foot. "ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOUR TALKING GUARDIAN CAT, PEOPLE!"  
  
"Minako, go to the school psychiatrist." the teacher suddenly said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to go to the school psychiatrist." he repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think you're crazy." He replied bluntly.  
  
"Oh." Minako blinked several times at him before gathering her things. While she was doing that, the teacher wrote her note.  
  
"Here ya go." he handed her the note and hurried her out the class. He shut the door and slammed it and sighed. "Class, there's a fine line between sanity and insanity and our friend Minako crossed it a long time ago."  
  
Minako walked down the hall scratching the side of her head. She read the note and written in all capital letters was the words 'Gone Nuts'.  
  
"Minako-chan!" called a familiar.  
  
Minako turned around to see Usagi running to catch up. "Usagi-chan?" she questioned. "What are you doing out of class?"  
  
Usagi started fuming at the question. "Okay, so in class we have to write a journal at the beginning of class and today's subject was what's the weirdest thing that has ever happen to you? So I when I read mines out lot, the teacher said that I should go see the school psychiatrist because I must be hallucination or something because there's no way in the world that a talking cat came up to me, gave me powers, and I became the champion of love and justice. What's so unbelievable about that!? And it was the weirdest thing to ever happen to me!" she calm down and looked at Minako. "So what are you doing out of class?"  
  
"Ugh...I had to write a report on what I did yesterday." she showed Usagi her note. "Apparently I've gone nuts because I saved the world yesterday."  
  
With a sigh from both girls they continue to the school psychiatrist.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
